


Буря на продажу

by Kenilvort



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Искать ветра в поле — занятие трудное и неблагодарное. Как хорошо, что его можно просто купить в магазине





	

Ленни допила молоко и, перевернув кружку, заглянула внутрь: может, там окажется пара капель — их так забавно ловить языком. Капель не было. Разочарованно вздохнув, Ленни отставила кружку в сторону и сунула в карман оставшуюся от большого ломтя хлебную корку. Съесть ее сейчас, вот так вот, походя, на завтрак, казалось большим расточительством — все ведь знают, корка в хлебе самое вкусное.

Вытерев рот рукой — вдруг над губой молочные усы? — Ленни прилежно помыла кружку и, поставив ее сушиться на подоконник на солнышко, отряхнула руки: ну вот, по хозяйству похлопотала.

— Мам, я уже позавтракала, — сообщила она, заглянув в гостиную. Мама сидела у окна, и выбившиеся пряди волос падали ей на лицо. Иголка порхала в ловких пальцах: мама творила волшебство. Несколько быстрых стежков — и на голубом подоле платья распускались крохотные незабудки. Вышивка — но выглядят как настоящие. — Можно я пойду погуляю?

Мама подняла глаза:

— Ты помнишь правила?

— Не бегать, — принялась прилежно перечислять Ленни, — не рвать чулки, не пачкать платье, не надоедать другим, не канючить, не… — она запнулась: что же там еще? — …не заходить в море, вести себя хорошо, вернуться к обеду.

— Замечательно, — скупо улыбнулась мама. — Ты можешь пойти погулять. — И она снова склонилась над вышивкой.

Вести себя хорошо, размышляла Ленни, бодро вышагивая по обочине, это довольно забавно — как будто она уже взрослая. Сначала нужно неторопливо идти по улице, чинно придерживая подол платьица, и вежливо здороваться со всеми встречными. Чем она и занялась: «Добрый день. Чудесная погода, не так ли? Как вы поживаете?» Некоторые ей отвечали. Потом жилой квартал закончился, улица расширилась, и пошли магазины.

Магазинов было раз-два и обчелся — много ли нужно для приморской деревушки? Ленни рассматривала их нехитро обустроенные витрины столько раз, что уже давным-давно потеряла счет, но каждый раз, оказавшись на Торговой — единственной улице города, которая имела настоящую табличку, — все равно вертела головой по сторонам. Вот безголовый манекен, одетый в «выходное» платье, рядом — стопка модных картинок; вот леденцы, потемневшие от времени, и такие твердые, что их не раскусить, даже если лавочник и угостит; вот хлебные кренделя и булки, и кнедлики, и большие ковриги — эти-то уж точно не залежатся.

Ленни машинально похлопала по карману, в котором ждала своего часа оставленная на потом хлебная корка.

Вот зеленная лавка с привядшей капустой и ящиком с шелушащимся молодым картофелем, вот бакалея — мешки с мукой и большие банки с чечевицей и сухим горохом, вот мастерская сапожника, у окна которой тачает кому-то забродники господин Трувер, а вот...

Вот наконец и деревенская площадь.

Ленни ускорила шаг, но тут же мысленно отругала себя: нельзя, торопиться ни в коем случае нельзя!

Начиналось самое важное.

Сделав вид, будто ей любопытно, что происходит на почте, она направилась к покосившемуся зданию и заглянула в окно. Почтмейстер, не стесняясь, зевал в кулак и отмахивался старой газетой от мух. Висящая на крюке сумка, в которую складывали письма, была пуста.

Кивнув сама себе, Ленни зашагала к постоялому двору. Пухлая добродушная хозяйка, госпожа Тринникет, как раз закончила смахивать пыль с вынесенных на улицу по случаю жары столов и теперь спрашивала у Старого Эрона, не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь. Тот по своему обыкновению сидел за дальним столом и ловко снимал стружку с деревянного бруска. Ленни уже сейчас могла разглядеть в заготовке остов корабля.

—Ничего, — хмуро буркнул Старый Эрон. — Ничего не нужно.

Госпожа Тринникет преувеличенно тяжко вздохнула:

—Ладно.

Взгляд ее говорил, что лучше бы ему все-таки что-нибудь заказать, иначе она выставит его вон, но они оба знали, что этого никогда не случится. Старый Эрон был такой же достопримечательностью постоялого двора, как долетавший из кухни пряный запах рыбной похлебки, добротная коновязь и вертевшийся на крыше флюгер-ундина.

Нет, выставить его никто бы не выставил.

«И это хорошо, — подумала Ленни, — а иначе ищи его по всей деревне».

Вслух она сказала:

— Здравствуйте, госпожа Тринникет. Как поживаете?

— Здравствуй, милая. — Госпожа Тринникет улыбнулась, и в уголках ее глаз собрались лучики морщинок. — Снова к нам?

Старый Эрон буркнул что-то обидное и смачно сплюнул сквозь зубы.

Ленни замялась: это был скользкий момент, и его лучше было побыстрее обойти. Конечно, обмануть она никого не обманет — и уж меньше всего Старого Эрона! — но зато и отмахнуться от нее он не сможет. Потому что она вроде как...

— Да, миссис Тринникет. Я пришла к Тайлеру.

— К Тайлеру, значит, да? — улыбнулась госпожа Тринникет. Что и говорить, обмануть и вправду никого не получилось. — Может, мой сын не такой уж и оболтус, если у него такая миленькая подружка.

Ленни покраснела и что-то промямлила: на самом деле Тайлер был совершенным оболтусом, и слово «подружка» звучало странно — почти как «невеста» или «женушка», — но ведь не станешь жаловаться! К тому же они и вправду дружат — так что не придерешься.

— Если Тайлер тебе надоест, — подмигнула госпожа Тринникет, — у меня есть еще один сын.

— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо поблагодарила Ленни. В конце концов, она ведь обещала маме вести себя хорошо. — Так Тайлер...

— Все еще возится с уборкой. Но ты можешь подождать его здесь, — лукаво произнесла госпожа Тринникет.

Рука Старого Эрона дернулась, он витиевато ругнулся и с возмущением посмотрел на госпожу Тринникет. Ленни тоже посмотрела на нее — с обожанием.

— Спасибо.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь прохладительного, милая? — спросила та.

— Нет, спасибо, — отказалась Ленни, извлекая из кармана корку, — у меня есть хлеб.

— Очень предусмотрительно, — одобрила госпожа Тринникет. — Я скажу Тайлеру, что ты пришла, — пообещала она, скрываясь в полумраке зала.

Ленни уселась на лавку. Самое важное закончилось, начиналось самое трудное. Она аккуратно расправила подол платьица, подтянула чулки и украдкой посмотрела на Старого Эрона. Словно почувствовав ее взгляд, тот отложил нож и хмуро велел:

— Брысь отсюда.

— Госпожа Тринникет разрешила мне здесь посидеть, — с достоинством произнесла Ленни.

— Сядь за другим столом.

— Я хочу за этим.

Старый Эрон с раздражением сплюнул. Ленни принялась болтать ногами.

— Я не собираюсь ничего тебе рассказывать, — буркнул Старый Эрон.

— Совсем-совсем? — Ленни простодушно распахнула глаза.

— Совсем-совсем.

— И про далекие восточные земли и царство Хин?

— Да. То есть, нет.

— И про ужасных морских чудовищ и кракенов?

— И про них.

— И про то, как вы ловко сражались с пиратами и даже получили в благодарность от Ост-Индской компании именной кортик?

— Тем более.

— И про эсго… эзко… экзо… диковинные острова и людей, одетых в перья и ожерелья из орехов и цветов?

— Ни единого слова.

— Тогда, может быть, про ундин? Говорят, они такие красивые, что даже дочь старосты Крочетта, одетая в свое самое лучшее платье, не может с ними сравниться.

— Ха! Вот уж можешь не сомневаться. Где этой фифе тягаться с ундинами! Ты бы их видела! — Старый Эрон возбужденно взмахнул рукой. — Ты бы их слышала! Они просто… — Он осекся и с возмущением уставился на Ленни. — Я же сказал, что не буду ничего рассказывать!

— Почему? — спросила Ленни, хотя и так отлично знала причину: подобный разговор они вели уже не впервые.

— Почему?! — задохнулся Старый Эрон, в сердцах швырнув незаконченную поделку на стол. — Разве ты купишь мне пиво, чтобы промочить усталое горло? Угостишь похлебкой или кашей? Заплатишь за табак? Хоть как-то возместишь потраченное на тебя время?!

— Нет, — призналась Ленни. — Но я очень хочу послушать про ундин.

Лицо Старого Эрона побагровело, и он разразился руганью. Ленни слушала его с интересом. Вообще-то, ей следовало бы заткнуть уши, но вдруг когда-нибудь ей нужно будет вести себя не хорошо, а очень даже наоборот?

Старый Эрон как раз набрал побольше воздуха, чтобы выдать новую порцию брани, когда на стол со стуком опустилась кружка. Ленни подняла глаза и радостно улыбнулась: перед ней, подбоченясь, стоял Тайлер.

— Вот, — строго сказал он Старому Эрону, — прохладительное.

— Сидр? — спросил тот с надеждой.

— Вода, — закатил глаза Тайлер. — А теперь расскажите нам про ундин.

Старый Эрон вздохнул, разом растеряв весь боевой запал, отложил нож и облапил широкими мозолистыми ладонями пузатые бока кружки.

— Ундины, — произнес он, откашлявшись. — Ундины, они… — Взгляд его устремился вдаль и затуманился, словно он смотрел на обшарпанное здание почты — а видел нечто совсем иное: бескрайний горизонт, зеленые с бирюзовым волны, стайки летучих рыб. — Они прекрасней, чем вы можете себе вообразить. Опасные, да, невероятно опасные, но такие… — Его голос стал глухим. Ленни не могла с уверенностью сказать, помнит ли он еще о них с Тайлером, или же говорит сам с собой. — А их голоса… их голоса… — Старый Эрон судорожно вздохнул, и по его щекам, теряясь в седой щетине, потекли слезы.

Ленни растерянно открыла рот.

Старый Эрон опрокинул в себя содержимое кружки, закашлялся, несколько раз стукнул себя в грудь, после чего шумно выдохнул и вытер грязным рукавом глаза.

— Вот и весь рассказ.

— То есть как это? — возмутился Тайлер.

— Не думали же вы, — буркнул Старый Эрон, — что за кружку воды я буду развлекать вас до глубокой ночи? А теперь брысь отсюда. Тебя, наверное, мать уже обыскалась — поди в самый разгар работы сбежал. И ты, девчонка, тоже брысь.

Со вздохом перекинув висящее на руке полотенце через плечо, Тайлер помог Ленни слезть со скамьи и молча потянул за собой внутрь постоялого двора. И лишь дождавшись, когда за ними захлопнется тяжелая дверь, выпустил ее руку и ошеломленно спросил:

— Что это было?

 

 

— …И он действительно плакал. Ты же сам видел. — Ленни прилежно вытирала влажные тарелки и кружки, которые, выловив из воды с густой мыльной пеной, передавал ей Тайлер.

— Видел, — кивнул Тайлер. — Взрослый же мужик. Стыдоба.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — покачала головой Ленни. Тайлер был старше ее на целых три года, но иногда совершенно — ну просто возмутительным образом — ничего не понимал. Самой Ленни все было до смешного ясно. Когда-то, когда папа еще появлялся дома, он подарил ей стеклянный кулон в виде слезы. Тот был очень красивый и переливался на солнце, порождая радужные всполохи. Она тогда не выпускала его из рук и уже на второй день разбила. Когда папа после долгого отсутствия в следующий раз вернулся домой и спросил, что она сделала с его подарком, Ленни горько расплакалась: ей было жаль кулона — и особенно жаль, что больше она с ним уже не поиграет.

— А ты? — огрызнулся Тайлер, который ненавидел, когда она выделывала с ним «эти странные женские штучки». — Ты — понимаешь?

— Конечно, — кивнула Ленни. — Старый Эрон просто хочет увидеть их еще хотя бы раз. Увидеть — и услышать.

— Ну, это вряд ли, — покачал головой Тайлер. — В море его больше не возьмут — старый уже, да и ноги одной нет. Кому он там нужен?

— Не возьмут, — согласилась Ленни. Боль от потери папиного подарка снова остро кольнула сердце. — И именно поэтому мы должны ему помочь.

— Как, например?

— Заставить ундин спеть, разумеется.

Тайлер выронил миску, та снова скользнула в мыльную воду — слава Богу, не разбилась!

— Заставить?! Что значит — заставить? Где ты вообще собираешься взять этих самых ундин?

Ленни пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Где-нибудь.

— Нельзя просто взять и где-нибудь найти ундин!

— А вот и можно.

— А вот и нет.

— А вот и да!

— Ну хорошо, пускай можно. Но зачем нам вообще во все это влезать?

— Это — правильно, — провозгласила с абсолютной уверенностью Ленни.

Переубедить ее так и не удалось.

 

 

— Смотри сюда, — произнес Тайлер несколько дней спустя. Все это время Старый Эрон, завидев их, схлопывался, словно устрица, и Ленни, привыкшей слушать его истории, пришлось искать себе новое развлечение. Сейчас они с Тайлером сидели на чердаке, подтащив к крохотному окошку сундук, в котором лежали вещи старшего сына госпожи Тринникет, Лайема. Лайем в семье считался овцой паршивой, но настолько обаятельной, что ни у кого не поднималась рука отсечь эту бесполезную, в общем-то, ветвь семейного древа. Вместо того, чтобы обучаться семейному делу и помогать матери с постоялым двором, он, едва ему исполнилось семнадцать, сбежал в столицу — учиться в университете. Вернулся домой через два года, с узелком тряпья и одной-единственной книгой, и, заявив, что академическая стезя — это все-таки не его, отправился странствовать по свету, прибившись к компании случайно забредших в деревню бродячих артистов.

Сейчас Ленни с Тайлером листали ту единственную книгу, которая осталась на память о неудавшемся студенчестве Лайема. Книга называлась мудреным словом «Бестиарий», и именно в ней Тайлер предложил поискать упоминание об ундинах.

Идея оказалась удачной — ундины здесь не просто упоминались, им было отведено целых несколько страниц.

— Ундины, — читал, водя пальцем по строкам Тайлер. С грамотой у него обстояло лучше, чем у Ленни. — Морские девы, прекрасные девушки с рыбьими хвостами, которые выходят из воды и…

Ленни слушала его вполуха, рассматривая гравюру с изображением сидящей на валуне ундины. Старый Эрон не соврал: на дочь старосты Крочетта — что в праздничном платье, что без него — ундина не походила. Художник наделил ее густыми золотистыми волосами, в которых кое-где проглядывала зелень, хищным взглядом и острыми зубами, превращавшими очаровательную улыбку в нечто поистине жуткое. Ундина сидела на валуне, и ее нежные руки перебирали струны какого-то инструмента…

— Эолова арфа, — пояснил Тайлер, прочитав пояснение под картинкой.

Вокруг ундины плясал и бесновался ветер, море закручивалось в буруны.

— И вот по этому так соскучился Старый Эрон? — подумала Ленни вслух.

— Чаще всего ундины появляются во время бури, являясь то ли ее предвестницами, то ли причиной. — Тайлер оторвался от книги и снисходительно щелкнул Ленни по носу. — Вот видишь, глупая. Во время бури.

— Но у нас практически никогда не бывает бурь, — заметила Ленни.

— Вот именно. Так что никакой помощи не выйдет. — Тайлер не скрывал своего облегчения и — самую малость — разочарования. Наверняка ему тоже хотелось увидеть ундину. На картинке та была изображена без одежды. Ленни презрительно фыркнула: мальчишки! — Так что оставь свои глупые мысли.

Разумеется, Ленни их не оставила.

 

 

— Магазин! — Ленни ворвалась в кухню, где Тайлер домывал последние тарелки, и помахала у него перед носом газетным обрывком. Тайлер недоуменно посмотрел на нее.

— Магазин что? Ты хочешь пойти по магазинам?

— Да нет же! Буря! Мы купим ее в магазине!

На этот раз тарелка выскользнула из рук на пол и разлетелась на мелкие осколки.

— Тайлер! — крикнула где-то в глубине дома госпожа Тринникет. — Ты что, что-нибудь разбил?!

— Нет, мам! — откликнулся Тайлер, поспешно заталкивая осколки в щель под комодом, и, обернувшись к Ленни, прошипел: — Ты с ума сошла!

— А вот и нет, — обиделась та. — Смотри!

Она ткнула в Тайлера газетным обрывком, на котором с трудом можно было прочитать рекламное объявление:

«Только у нас — ветер на любой вкус! Для любого дела! Умеренные цены и гибкие скидки! Приходите к нам — и попутного вам ветра!»

— Это же Гамельнское издание, — произнес Тайлер, повертев бумажный клочок. — Этот магазин находится в Гамельне. Как ты планируешь туда добраться?

— Если честно, — призналась Ленни, — то с планированием у меня плохо. Можно сказать, вообще никак. Я думала, планировать будешь ты.

Тайлер некоторое время смотрел на нее, после чего покачал головой и сунул объявление в карман.

— А деньги? — спросил он, но как-то неубедительно, как человек, попавший в водоворот и продолжающий барахтаться, но так, для острастки. — У нас совсем нет денег.

— Не то чтобы совсем. — Ленни показала ему медную монетку, подаренную мамой на прошлый день рожденья и так и не потраченную.

— Ты что, и вправду думаешь, что этого хватит? — недоверчиво спросил Тайлер.

— Ну, там же написано, что цены умеренные.

— Ну не настолько же! — буркнул он.

— И гибкая система скидок.

— Ленни-и, — протянул Тайлер со вздохом.

— Но вообще я надеюсь, что нам отдадут бурю задаром. Нет, ты сам подумай. Кому вообще нужна буря? Это же лежалый товар.

 

 

Для того, чтобы они с Ленни добрались до Гамельна, Тайлеру пришлось изрядно попотеть. Сначала он долго уламывал мать отправиться пополнять запасы в Гамельн, а не в куда более близкий и доступный Леверкузен, как она всегда делала до этого. Вооружившись старыми газетами, Тайлер упирал на товарное разнообразие, конкуренцию и более низкие цены. Здравый смысл госпожи Тринникет отчаянно сопротивлялся, но оборона ее все-таки пала, когда сын коварно намекнул, что на сэкономленные деньги она сможет купить в магазине готового платья кружевную юбку, которую просто надел — и иди, не то что все эти бесконечные примерки у госпожи Салливан.

Добившись первого успеха, Тайлер принялся уговаривать мать захватить в Гамельн не только Сандерса, работника, который будет грузить на телегу тяжелые мешки с провизией (и громко восхищаться новокупленной кружевной юбкой), но и их с Ленни.

Сына госпожа Тринникет обожала, к Ленни — весьма благоволила, а порывы юности понимала как никто другой, — поэтому просьбу сына удовлетворила сразу же.

Остатки дара убеждения ушли на то, чтобы уговорить мать Ленни, госпожу Томлинс, отпустить с ними дочь.

В воскресенье Тайлер с Ленни сидели у заднего края телеги, среди пустых бочонков и мешков. На Ленни были новые чулки и новое же платьице, в карман которого она запасливо сунула корку хлеба. Выезжали затемно: на то, чтобы добраться до Гамельна и вернуться обратно, должен был уйти целый день.

Зябко дрожа на промозглом утреннем ветру, Ленни прижалась к Тайлеру и, закутавшись в попону, которую им бросил сердобольный Сандерс, практически тут же задремала. Старая телега скрипела и раскачивалась на ухабах, и Ленни снилось, что она плывет на корабле, и чувствует на лице свежий морской ветер и соленые брызги, и видит зеленые с бирюзовым отливом воды океана, и поднимающуюся из глубины черную тень затаившегося кракена, которого наверняка в бурю выманивают смешливые ундины, и даже самих ундин…

Ленни проснулась вскоре после того, как они проехали Леверкузен. Поправила растрепавшиеся кудри, толкнула в бок дремлющего Тайлера, вежливо попросила у госпожи Тринникет воды — запить запасенную хлебную корку, которой она щедро поделилась с другом.

Оставшуюся часть пути они провели, прислушиваясь к размеренной беседе взрослых и прикидывая, на что может быть похож Гамельн. Ленни горячо убеждала, что улицы там все до единой вымощены настоящей брусчаткой — вот где шик! — и нет ни одной лужи, кругом резьба, стекло и позолота. Тайлер поддакивал и добавлял, что там на каждом углу — фонтаны, в которых вместо воды плещет сидр. Госпожа Тринникет только посмеивалась.

А потом наконец они увидели Гамельн.

Он оказался таким и не таким, как они его представляли. Здесь и вправду повсюду лежала брусчатка, и не было ни одной лужи, стояли дома, возможно, не такие уж большие, но чистые и светлые, со стеклянными окнами, а у некоторых — вот где настоящий шик! — над дверью красовались розетки из разноцветного стекла. Было много деревьев и скамеек, оравы бегающей ребятни, и каждый — каждый из них! — носил настоящие хорошие башмаки. Возвышались кованые ограды и аккуратно подстриженные зеленые изгороди, фонтан был, правда, всего один — на главной площади, — и сидр из него не тек, но это была ерунда. Извергавшую воду статую высекли в виде ундины, однако — к вящему разочарованию Тайлера — ее пышную грудь целомудренно прикрывали распущенные волосы.

— Ну, ребятишки, — весело сказала госпожа Тринникет, — можете немного погулять. Встречаемся после обеда у фонтана на главной площади. Ведите себя хорошо и постарайтесь не впутываться в неприятности.

Взгляд ее недвусмысленно намекал, что если они в них все-таки впутаются, это будет последний раз, когда они попадут в Гамельн — с ней или без нее.

— Да, мама.

— Да, госпожа Тринникет.

— Вот и молодцы, — улыбнулась та, и, обратившись к случайному прохожему, принялась расспрашивать, как им проехать в торговые ряды.

— Куда теперь? — спросил Тайлер, провожая взглядом грохочущую по брусчатке телегу с восседающей на ней матерью.

— В магазин ветра! — воскликнула Ленни.

Но сначала они погуляли по улицам торгового квартала и купили пряников на медяк — как можно побывать в городе и не попробовать пряников? Посмотрели на кукольное представление — такая забавная пьеса, и куклы совсем как живые! Поглазели на витрины, и на уличного фокусника, и на шпагоглотателя, и со сдачи с пряников купили одно карамельное яблоко на двоих. Набрели на парк и побродили среди клумб и фигурного кустарника, пытаясь угадать, в виде кого тот пострижен.

Потерялись, нашлись — и только после всего этого наконец вышли к магазину, где продавался ветер.

 

 

Магазин выглядел, как и все прочие торговые заведения в Гамельне. Много стекла, полированное дерево, звенящие над дверью колокольчики. Внутри было достаточно людно, товар разглядывали покупатели всех мастей — от дородных матрон до вертлявых парней.

Ветры стояли на полках, свисали с крючков, были свернуты в штуки — все совершенно разные: трещотки, флюгера, клочки шерсти, обрывки ткани, нитяные катушки и воздушные пузыри…

Высокий и улыбчивый продавец поспевал везде: там спрашивал, здесь советовал, тому заворачивал, этому пробивал покупку. Ленни смотрела на него с восторгом. Половина знакомых ей девушек с удовольствием прошлась бы с ним под руку по главной улице — он был очень симпатичным. Даже если они не купят бурю для Старого Эрона, подумала Ленни, поездку в Гамельн уже можно считать оправданной. Хотя, если быть честной, она оправдалась уже тогда, когда они с Тайлером съели карамельное яблоко…

— А вам я чем могу помочь, юная госпожа? — Продавец повернулся к ним. — И юный господин, — добавил он, глядя, как каменеет лицо Тайлера.

— Здравствуйте, — Ленни сделала книксен. Хорошие манеры никогда не подводили ее в деревне — и вряд ли будут лишними в городе. — Мы по объявлению.

— В газете, — добавил зачем-то Тайлер.

— Да, что-то такое мы давали, — не стал спорить продавец. — Так чем я могу вам помочь?

— Там было написано, что у вас ветер на любой вкус, — напомнила Ленни.

— Совершенно верно, — гордо улыбнулся продавец. Он вообще улыбался слишком много, но это его, как ни странно, не портило. — У нас есть ветер, чтобы сушить белье, чтобы студить слишком горячую еду, чтобы развевать волосы юных дам, придавая им романтический облик, для углей в горне — но это скорее кузнецам, ветер, чтобы раздувать паруса, и даже, — он лукаво подмигнул Тайлеру, — ветер, чтобы задирать юбки.

Тайлер побагровел.

— Что именно вас интересует? — весело спросил продавец.

Ленни открыла было рот, но Тайлер дернул ее за руку:

— А еще, — сказал он каким-то скрипучим голосом, — в газете было написано, что у вас гибкие скидки и доступные цены.

Продавец разом поскучнел.

— Нельзя же верить всему, что пишут в газетах, — покачал он головой. — В конце концов, любая реклама — это наполовину сон, мечта, зыбь. Впрочем, принимая во внимание ваш возраст… вам, наверное, нужен ветер для вертушек, я угадал? Такой стоит действительно недорого. Вполне доступно. Я бы даже сказал…

— Нет, — сказала Ленни, которой уже надоело молчать. — Нам не нужен ветер для вертушек. Нам нужна буря.

 

 

Некоторое время они с продавцом смотрели друг на друга. Наконец тот расхохотался:

— Буря?

— Буря, — кивнула Ленни. — Что-нибудь посильнее.

— Вы ведь шутите, — предположил продавец, всматриваясь ей в лицо.

— Нет, — вмешался в разговор Тайлер. — Не шутим.

— Но зачем вам буря?

— Для Доброго Дела, — важно заметила Ленни.

— Да уж представляю, сколько добра можно совершить с помощью сильной бури, — сухо произнес продавец.

— Так вы их продаете? — спросила Ленни. — В газете было сказано: ветры на любой вкус.

— И у вас есть на нее деньги? — не поверил продавец.

— А как же, — Ленни гордо продемонстрировала свою медную монетку. До сих пор они проедали только деньги Тайлера.

— Вы смеетесь? — спросил продавец, разглядев деньги.

— В газете было сказано: доступные цены, — защищаясь, ответил Тайлер.

— Ну не настолько же.

— Слушайте, — сказала Ленни, которая часто бродила по Торговой улице родной деревушки и достаточно хорошо представляла себе, на что похож торг. — Мы оказываем вам услугу. Буря — кто вообще станет ее покупать?

— Но вы же покупаете, — заметил продавец.

— У нас Очень Важное Обстоятельство, — выкрутилась Ленни. — Иначе мы бы никогда. Ха! Буря. Какой от нее толк? Это лежалый товар. И медной монетки за нее более чем достаточно. Мы оказываем вам услугу.

— Не стоит, — хмыкнул продавец.

Ленни шмыгнула носом: кажется, переговоры зашли в тупик. Настало время пустить в ход тяжелую артиллерию. Она поддернула подол платьица, обнажив фельдеперсовый чулок и скромную голубую подвязку.

Тайлер снова побагровел.

Продавец закрыл лицо рукой.

— И почему вот это — моя жизнь? — простонал он.

— Так вы продадите нам бурю? — требовательно спросила Ленни.

— Барышня, опустите юбку, — попросил продавец страдальчески.

— И вы пустите в ход гибкую систему скидок? — с подозрением уточнила Ленни.

— И мы продолжим переговоры.

Ленни опустила подол платьица и тщательно разгладила складки. Тайлер с сожалением вздохнул.

– Итак, буря, — деловито напомнила Ленни.

– Буря, — кивнул продавец, убирая руку от лица. — Раз уж вы показали мне кое-что... интересное, — судя по выражению лица, он собирался употребить другое слово, но в последнюю минуту передумал, — я тоже покажу вам кое-что... _интересное_.

— Если вы снимете передо мной штаны, то вам придется на мне жениться, — предупредила Ленни и, подумав, добавила: — В принципе, я не против.

— Зато я против, — буркнул Тайлер.

— Честно говоря, я тоже, — признался продавец. — Нет, мои штаны останутся на мне. Я покажу вам кое-что другое.

Заперев магазин — прочие покупатели уже разошлись — и повесив на дверь табличку «Технический перерыв на ловлю сквозняков», он поманил их за занавес, который отделял заднюю часть магазина от торгового зала.

Крепко сжимая руку Тайлера, Ленни последовала за продавцом и, нырнув за тяжелый полуночно-синий бархат, поначалу подумала, что ослепла. Однако мало-помалу глаза стали привыкать к царящему в комнате скудному освещению, и она с любопытном уставилась на полки, заставленные пойманными ветрами. Ничем другим это попросту быть не могло.

Продавец направился к дальнему стеллажу и поманил их пальцем.

— Что это? — спросила Ленни, зачарованно глядя на выстроившиеся на полке в ряд колбы, фиалы и вычурные стеклянные сосуды.

— Бури, — улыбнулся продавец.

Ленни вытянула руку и осторожно коснулась ближайшей колбы: внутри нее закручивалась спиралью лилово-синяя взвесь, по которой изредка пробегали крошечные разряды молний.

— Красиво, — зажмурившись, призналась Ленни.

— И дорого, — проскрипел Тайлер, который все это время вместо заключенных в стекло бурь изучал ценники под колбами. — Лежалый товар, говоришь?

Ленни тоже перевела взгляд на ценник. Оперировать такими большими числами она еще не умела.

— Вы что, серьезно? — Она с возмущением уставилась на продавца. — Вы и вправду дерете такие деньги?

— Дерем, — нимало не смутился тот. — Это — эксклюзивный товар. Используется в основном в военных целях. Или в совсем уж противозаконных. Ввиду чего не могу не спросить: а вам-то буря зачем?

— Ну уж не для того, что вы там себе понапридумывали, — буркнула Ленни. Зажатая в ладошке медная монетка казалась до смешного маленькой и невесомой. — Не знаю, как кому, а нам она нужна для доброго дела.

— Для какого? — шепнули над ухом.

Ленни вздрогнула и взмахнула рукой. Монетка вылетела из пальцев и, описав дугу, угодила в кувшин с похожим на клок нечесаной шерсти лениво дрейфующим бризом.

— Ну нельзя же так к людям подкрадываться! — Ленни с возмущением повернулась — и уткнулась кому-то в подмышку. Попятившись, она запрокинула голову и уставилась вверх — в полумраке белело лицо.

— Майкл! — с досадой воскликнул продавец — очевидно, любителя подкрадываться он знал неплохо. Тот шагнул на свет — и тут же превратился в высокого интересного мужчину с собранными в длинный черный хвост волосами и болтающейся в ухе серьгой. — Однажды твои штучки и вправду доведут нас…

— …до цугундера? — спросил поименованный Майкл. Голос у него был глухой, но приятный.

— До выплаты компенсации!

— Это было бы печально, — произнес Майкл с безразличием и, обратив на Ленни взгляд похожих на уголья глаз, спросил:

— Так для какого доброго дела вам понадобилась буря?

Спроси об этом улыбчивый продавец — Ленни бы вздернула нос и облила его презрительным молчанием. Для какого, для какого… Не ваше дело, и все тут!

Но этому Майклу почему-то хотелось ответить.

— Мы просто хотим, чтобы для Старого Эрона снова спели ундины, — пояснила Ленни, шмыгнув носом. — Он бывший моряк, и у него нет ноги. Он часто рассказывает нам про всякую всячину. Почти всегда ругается, но когда говорил про ундин, плакал. В море его больше не возьмут — без ноги-то. А в книжке написано, что ундины появляются в бурю. У нас бурь почти никогда не бывает. Вот мы и решили ее купить. Все.

— Все, — кивнул Тайлер, выходя вперед и задвигая Ленни себе за спину.

— И вправду доброе дело, — кивнул, поразмыслив, странный Майкл. — Надо бы помочь.

— Что?! — ахнул продавец. — Ты не можешь!

— Конечно, могу, Ллеу, — покровительственно улыбнулся Майкл. — Ведь это я их ловил. И мы дадим вам, — он оценивающе посмотрел на выстроившиеся в ряд колбы и емкости и, взяв одну из них с полки, протянул Тайлеру с Ленни, — Эйреллу.

Это был стакан, обычный пустой стакан, накрепко закрытый крышкой.

— А там внутри точно есть буря? — спросила Ленни с подозрением.

— Точнее не бывает.

— А почему она в стакане?

— Потому что это очень символично, — улыбнулся Майкл. Улыбка у него была... Ленни тот час же решила, что если выбирать между ним и продавцом, то замуж она пойдет не за продавца.

— А это точно сработает? — уточнила она, принимая стакан и прижимая его к груди.

— Да, — просто сказал Майкл. — Ундины будут петь громко.

 

 

Раздобыв вожделенную бурю, Ленни с Тайлером кинулись обратно на площадь, искренне радуясь, что время возвращения было расплывчато обозначено как «после обеда». Госпожа Тринникет, правда, все равно немного поворчала, что еще чуть-чуть — и она обязательно отправилась бы домой и оставила их здесь, но потом все-таки смягчилась и угостила еще теплыми калачами с тмином. Ленни с Тайлером наперебой рассказывали о кукольном представлении, городском парке и пряниках — и ни словом не обмолвились о буре. В награду за хорошее поведение им разрешили рассмотреть и даже потрогать новоприобретенную кружевную юбку. Ленни наивно выразила свой восторг, сказав, что такой нету даже у дочки старосты Крочетта, и ее похлопали по щеке и пообещали взять в Гамельн еще раз.

Переговариваться по дороге было опасно, поэтому Тайлер просто завернул стакан с бурей в тряпицу и сунул в карман, после чего привлек Ленни к себе, и остаток пути они продремали, кое-как примостившись у мешков с мукой.

Бурю было решено выпустить на следующий день.

 

 

Тайлер, закатав штаны, стоял в набегающих на прибрежную гальку волнах и возился с крышкой. Та не поддавалась.

— Думаешь, там точно буря? — Подоткнув повыше подол, Ленни балансировала на краю большого серого валуна, заходящего в воду. Туфли и чулки она заботливо оставила на песке. Ввиду важности миссии мамин запрет на приближение к морю был сегодня нарушен. К тому же с Ленни был Тайлер. — Он же совершенно пустой. Там ничего не клубится, не бурлит и даже не темнеет…

— Мы заплатили за нее целую медную монетку, — пожал плечами Тайлер. — Точнее, уронили ее в кувшин — но это уже детали. Если бури не будет, вернемся и потребуем свои деньги обратно — и на этот раз потратим их с куда большей пользой.

Тайлер наконец-то справился с крышкой и открыл стакан. Ничего не произошло. Он заглянул внутрь: стакан был пуст.

— Может, его надо потрясти? — предложила Ленни.

— Зачем?

На всякий случай они все-таки потрясли стакан, но буря из него так и не вывалилась.

— Шарлатаны, — буркнул Тайлер, зашвырнув стакан далеко в море.

— Значит, требуем деньги назад и покупаем пряники, — вздохнула Ленни.

 

 

Они вернулись в деревушку: Тайлер — помогать матери на постоялом дворе, Ленни — бродить по Торговой улице и приставать к Старому Эрону. Сегодня тот был особенно раздражительным, нехотя цедил слова и потирал колено.

— Будет буря, — пояснил он в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Ленни — и сам удивленно вскинулся.

— Вы уверены? — вежливо спросила Ленни. — У нас никогда не бывает бурь.

А сама подумала: неужели получилось?

После обеда небо начало стремительно темнеть. Буря, шептались старики, идет буря. Женщины торопливо снимали белье, мужчины вытаскивали лодки из воды на берег, кое-кто принялся закрывать ставни.

А потом с моря подул ветер. Он был совсем не похож на привычный легкий бриз — дикий и какой-то пьянящий, безудержный и бешеный, чувствующий свою силу и вседозволенность.

Часы на постоялом дворе показывали четыре пополудни, но Ленни казалось, что уже давно наступил вечер. Небо было чернильно-черным, с набухшими тучами.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказала Ленни. — До свидания, госпожа Тринникет. Тайлер, пока.

— Будь осторожней, — предостерегла ее та. — Вы ведь живете почти у самого моря.

— Да, мэм.

Подтянув сползающие чулки, Ленни поспешила домой: мама наверняка уже давно ее ждет — когда так темно, не сильно-то и повышиваешь. Разве что при свечах. Но это ведь дорого.

Они поужинали, и Ленни уселась у окна играть в кошачью колыбельку.

Когда по крыше забарабанили первые крупные капли, она испытала разочарование: ундины молчали. Может, их обманули не с бурей? Может, соврала книга?

Дождь быстро расходился, превращаясь в настоящий ливень, где-то вдалеке ревело разбуженное бурей море.

А потом Ленни услышала _звуки_. Они были похожи — и одновременно не похожи на все, что она слышала раньше. Высокая, пронзительная, заунывная песня без слов, от которой становилось неспокойно на душе.

Услышав их, мама выронила шитье и побледнела.

— Что? — спросила Ленни. — Что такого?

— Ундины, — прошептала мама одними губами. — Они поют — для мужчин.

— Для мужчин? — не поняла Ленни. — Как это — для мужчин?

— Околдовывают их, — выдохнула мама. — Заманивают в море.

— И даже Тайлера? — Ленни помертвела. — И Старого Эрона? Всех?!

Они с мамой переглянулись и кинулись наружу. Дождь лил, словно из ведра, и подол платья Ленни тут же прилип к ногам, а волосы намокли и облепили голову. Мама выглядела не лучше. Сверкнула молния, но рокочущие раскаты грома не могли заглушить заунывного пения ундин.

Мимо них, загребая ногами грязь, прошел старый бондарь, господин Чиллнет. Взгляд у него был остекленевшим. Он шел к морю. Следом за ним брели другие — старики, мужчины, юноши и даже мальчишки.

Мама схватила господина Чилнетта за плечо, но тот оттолкнул ее, и она упала в грязь.

— Что вы делаете?! — Ленни с возмущением кинулась на него и укусила за палец. Бондарь попытался ее стряхнуть, но она только вцепилась в него крепче. — Господин Чилнетт! Господин Чилнетт! Очнитесь!

А затем он вдруг обмяк и упал. Ленни подняла глаза: перед ней стояла мама, юбка сплошь в грязи, в руке зажат камень.

— Мама? — спросила Ленни тонким голосом.

— Я оттащу его в подвал, — мама отерла лицо, и на лбу у нее появилась грязная полоска. — Там почти ничего не слышно.

— А я?

— Ты беги в деревню. Собирай женщин!

И Ленни побежала.

Она оскальзывалась в грязи, падала, обдирала колени и руки, вставала, снова бежала и все кричала:

— Ундины! Ундины поют! Помогите!

А потом наткнулась на группу женщин, вооруженных веревками и камнями. Их вела госпожа Тринникет.

— Где они? — спросила она требовательно, и Ленни сразу поняла, кто это «они».

— Там, — она махнула рукой за спину, — пошли к морю. Там ундины. Быстрее.

Зрелище, которое предстало их глазам, когда они вышли к морскому берегу, было ужасным. Мужчины бросались в море, торопились к ундинам, спешили, отталкивая своих же товарищей, но безжалостные волны вновь и вновь выбрасывали их на берег. Шторм бушевал с устрашающей силой, сбивая безрассудных смельчаков с ног, едва они только входили в воду. Околдованные пением мужчины захлебывались, падали, отплевывались, поднимались и снова шли вперед.

— Быстрее, — скомандовала госпожа Тринникет, окинув происходящее опытным взглядом. — Ну-ка навались!

Бить кого-то камнем по голове оказалось не так страшно, как Ленни сначала боялась. Главное — не перестараться. И она все еще была хорошей девочкой: ведь все это делалось ради спасения — Тайлера, Старого Эрона и всех остальных.

А ветер все бушевал, дождь сек по лицу, веревки вскоре кончились, и в ход пошли порванные на длинные полоски нижние юбки. Пение ундин становилось более диким и торжествующим… Ветер вплетался в их песни — стонал и завывал, и кричал, и свистел…

— Арфа Эола, — поняла Ленни.

А потом ветер вдруг утих. И ундины — тоже.

 

 

— Доброе утро, как вы поживаете? — Ленни присела рядом со Старым Эроном и тщательно расправила складки на платьице. Запасенная заранее хлебная корка приятно оттягивала карман.

— Брысь отсюда, — буркнул Старый Эрон. Он снова что-то строгал, на этот раз какую-то диковинную южную рыбу. На голове у него красовалась шишка, которую во время спасения поставила госпожа Тринникет. — Я не собираюсь ничего тебе рассказывать.

— Как — снова? — огорчилась Ленни.

— А ты как думала?!

— Может, хотя бы про диковинных южных зверей с сумками и антиподов, у которых все не как у людей?

— Нет.

— Тогда, может, про ныряльщиков за жемчугом, которым совсем не нужно дышать под водой?

— Я же сказал нет.

— А может, расскажете про затерянные в джунглях дворцы и разрушенные города, и длинных ядовитых змей, которые танцуют под дудки?

— Ни словечка не скажу.

— Ну тогда хотя бы про восточных драконов! Говорят, у них такие большие крылья, что тень от них может накрыть дом! И что они похожи на змей. И живут в реках, и в ветре, а чешуя у них такая блестящая, что горит даже ярче начищенных медных монеток!

— Да что ты знаешь о драконах, девчонка! — возмущенно выдохнул Старый Эрон. — Драконы… да они…

На лице его появилось выражение крайнего восхищения — и крайней тоски.

— В общем, не буду я ничего тебе рассказывать! — опомнился Старый Эрон.

Ленни подумала о лежащем на чердаке «Бестиарии» — уж в нем-то наверняка есть что-то про восточных драконов. И если для того, чтобы их увидеть, нужен восточный ветер — не проблема. Как-нибудь они с Тайлером наскребут на еще одну медную монетку…

— Нет, — твердо сказал проходивший мимо Тайлер и поставил перед ней стакан молока.

— Нет, — согласилась Ленни. — Конечно же, нет. Хотя…


End file.
